peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 September 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-11 ; Comments *Mentions that Siouxsie & The Banshees have sort of split up (or at least the rhythm section has left the band). *Peel had enjoyed a curry with members of the Cravats earlier in the evening. He indicates that two of them are in the studio with him at he start of the programme. JP: "The Cravats, who are to Redditch what Robert Louis Stevenson was to Blackpool." *The Cravats pair are hitch hiking back to Redditch, so Peel asks listeners to look out for them and give them a lift. JP - "Ah, the romance, the glamour, the glory of being in a rock and roll band... The Shend is very big and looks menacing, but he isn't." *Members of the group Virginia Doesn't had met Peel at Broadcasting House and asked for a record to be played for them. *Both sides of the new singles by the Chords and the Skids are aired. *Wonders aloud when Earcom 2 will be released on Fast Records..the one that went on to feature Joy Division. Sessions *Loudon Wainwright III #7. Repeat of session recorded 1 August 1979 and first broadcast 13 August 1979. *Cravats #1. Repeat of session recorded 31 July 1979 and first broadcast 09 August 1979. Tracklisting :JP: "Just in case you missed this evening's sports news, as far as the England squad goes it's Bob Latchford out and Terry McDermott in (laughs theatrically)." *UK Subs: Tomorrows Girls (7") RCA (incomplete - tape flip) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Premature Burial (LP - Join Hands) Polydor *Burning Spear: Social Living (LP - Harder Than The Best) Island *Cravats: Welcome (Peel session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Clear Spot (LP - Clear Spot) Reprise *Chords: Now It's Gone (7") Polydor (incomplete - tape flip) *Chords: Don't Go Back (b/w 'Now It's Gone' 7") Polydor *Loudon Wainwright III: Vampire Blues (Peel session) *Slits: Love & Romance (LP - Cut) Island *Cravats: Pressure Sellers (Peel session) *Draytons Two: It Was Written Down (7") Sire *Tins: There Is No Steel (7") Quest *Fad Gadget: Back To Nature (7") Mute *Loudon Wainwright III: Saturday Morning Fever (Peel session) *Sham 69: Joey's On The Street (LP - The Adventures Of Hersham Boys) Polydor (incomplete - tape flip) *Charms: Carry, Go, Bring, Come (Various LP - Intensified! Original Ska 1962-1966) Island *Cravats: Who's In Here WIth Me? (Peel session) *Skids: Charade (7") Virgin *Skids: Grey Parade (b/w 'Charade' 7") Virgin *Rockers All-Stars: Dub There (LP - In The Light Dub) Hungry Town (Wrong Speed Moment) *Rory Gallagher: Just Hit Town (LP - Top Priority) Chrysalis *F-X: Souths Gonna Rise Again (7") Southern Rock *Loudon Wainwright III: April Fools' Day Morn (Peel session) (incomplete - tape flip mid way) *Cravats: Live For Now (Peel session) :Starts playing the Glaxo Babies single next in error (Wrong Track Moment). *Ruts: Something That I Said (7") Virgin *Gl*xo Babies: Christine Keeler (7") Heartbeat *Phil Canning: Sell Out (7") Woodbine St *Charlie Morrison: Selasie Memorial (7") Yabby You *Cravats: Precinct (Peel session) :JP: "Record a John Peel session and you too can hitch hike around Britain at dead of night." *Frank Sumatra: Telstar 176 All Out: West Indies 180 For 3 Declared (12" EP - Te Deum) Small Wonder *Artery: Pretends (b/w 'Mother Moon' 7") Limited Edition :JP: "That's Artery from Sheffield. Just think, if they wanted to, tomorrow they could go over and see Simon Bates doing his programme from his bed in Huddersfield. I can't get up there. It's terribly, terribly disappointing you know." *Loudon Wainwright III: Dump The Dog And Feed The Garbage (Peel session) :End of the programme. File ;Name *1979-09-11 John Peel Radio 1.flac ;Length *01:55:39 ;Other *T146, T147 and T148 of the 400 Box. *Complete show apart from a couple of minutes lost where tape flips happen ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?igyttz2d1tw *http://sharebee.com/b6aa0087 Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment